


Raised For You

by Myrinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Arranged Marriage, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Kidnapping, Loss of Identity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrinn/pseuds/Myrinn
Summary: Hadrian exists to please Draco. After all that's all he knows. He was raised to become Draco's perfect wife. That was his sole purpose to have in life is to be the perfect Malfoy Bride in every way. A story where the Malfoys kidnap Harry to rais him to be Draco's wife.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	1. Schemes

Raised For You  
Chapter 1: Schemes  
Lucius walked towards the informal sitting room. He hoped Narcissa would be there as he had much to discuss with her about the future of the Malfoys. Stopping at the door he took a moment to knock and then proceeded through before receiving a response.  
Narcissa sat in her favorite pastel blue armchair by the window. Her face just beginning to look up from the book she was reading. Lucius quickly moved over to sit in the armchair across from her. As soon as he was sitting Narcissa began inquiring.  
“Where were you this morning? Last night you were so lost in thought you weren’t even aware of reality and this morning I wake up to you vanished.” She stated.  
“I’m sorry, Dear. Last night I was caught up with the worry of what the future maybe bringing. As you know after the situation with the Dark Lord the Malfoy name does not mean what it used to. I kept thinking of ways to regain our reputation. Especially before Draco has to inherit the title. After all it wouldn’t be fair for him to have to suffer for my mistakes.” He paused a moment to breath and looked at his wife to see if she wanted to add anything. However, she merely continued to watch him expectantly. “After thinking about it all night I woke up and decided to speak to a Seer about our predicament.”  
“And what did the Seer say?” She finally asked  
“She told me that in order to restore the family name Draco would need a bride.” He stated. “Well that easy enough.” Narciassa said. “I wish it were that easy but he needs a specific bride. He needs one from the Potter line.” He stated with exasperation. “But there is only one Potter that we know of.” “Yes, Draco needs to have Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived as his spouse.” He finally explained. Narcissa looked at her husband for a moment and saw just how tired he looked. “Did she say anything else?” She asked. “Yes, she said in order for this to work he needs to be completely loyal and devoted to Draco.” He confessed. “And how do you plan on doing that Lucius? You’re a known Death Eater it’s not like their going to give you any information let alone let you any where near him.” She asked. “I know but don’t worry Cissy I have a plan.” He said.  
“Oh?”  
Lucius took a moment to categorize all the information he was about to give out and the plan that he had already begun. “I have come to the conclusion that the only way we can ensure his loyalty is by raising him. I’ve already spoken to several contacts and have managed to get a hold of his location and am now arranging for the family to be killed in a muggle robbery gone wrong. Of course, it needs to look as though Harry died as well, so that way nobody comes looking for him. I will personally be grabbing him before the robbery goes down. After all we want him to trust us.”  
Sighing he continued on. “Once we have him here I will have Severus bring a De-Aging potion as well as get his assistance in removing Harry’s memories permanently.”   
His wife held up her hand to stop him. “Why De-Age him?” She asked. “I tried thinking of the best way to help him become devoted to Draco and I realized that if Draco is several years older. Harry will see him as a role model/older brother of sorts. If he is raised to admire and look up to Draco he will become infatuated with him more easily. This will also allow Draco to mature and grow more so that he can use Harry’s innocence to mold him to his wants and make him dependent.” He explained.  
“Why erase his memories?” She inquired. “If he believes that there’s nothing else out there it will be easier to keep him from wandering to thoughts and places we don’t want to go. Another benefit is that it gives us the opportunity to make him believe that his sole reason for existence is to please Draco and become his bride. I don’t want him to have any other thoughts than that.” He informed her. “Alright. What about his mother? We can’t allow a Mudblood to marry into the family. Even if it’s indirectly.” She inquired. “Yes I considered that and have made the decision that we will Blood Adopt him from his mother’s side so that way he will be totally pure. Of course this will also change his appearance which will make it easier to keep his true identity hidden.” He finished.  
“I’m impressed Lucius this plan actually sounds feasible, but I do have one last question. What about his education? He obviously can’t go to Hogwarts.”  
“About that are you still friends with the Headmistress of the Wizarding Charm School in England?” He asked. “Yes, we still speak.” Narcissa responded “Good get in touch with her and let her know that we found Draco a Fiancée and want him to be educated to become the perfect wife. This will also give us total control over his education learn anything dangerous.”  
“When is the robbery going down?” She implored.  
“Tonight. I’ll go grab Harry once I’ve informed Severus of the situation and contacted the Goblins about the Blood Adoption. Then once we have everything with Harry settled I will inform Draco of his betrothal and the responsibilities that come with it.”  
“Sounds good. I will let the House Elves know to prepare a room and then get in touch with Annalise about Harry’s enrollment. What will we be changing his name to?”   
“How about Hadrian?” He asked. “That works. Hadrian Malfoy.” She stated finally.  
“Alright I’ll go contact Severus now.” He said as he got up to leave. He was excited he had a solid plan and he couldn’t wait to watch it work.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
It was a normal day for Harry. Which meant it was not a good day. He had been late getting breakfast ready. Which meant the Dursleys had not had breakfast been able to eat as soon as they had come down to the dining room. That of course led to his Uncle Vernon deciding that Harry needed to be punished for trying to starve them. The only fitting punishment for that was being spanked twenty times with the hot frying pan that he had just used to make bacon. After all it wasn’t a proper punishment if Harry didn’t get grease burns as well. Once his Uncle was satisfied with his received punishment he order Harry to clean the entire house spotless and then weed the garden. Sighing Harry went off to get it done knowing he wouldn’t be able to look after his injuries or rest until he had finished.  
It took him four hours but he was finally done. Harry went room that was in the closet under the stairs and decided to rest the last half n hour he had before having to make dinner. Heading out of his room to the kitchen to begin preping dinner, Harry heard a knock at the door. Pressing himself closer to the wall to avoid being run over by his Uncle he tried to listen to what was happening at the door while preparing dinner. He gave up when he realized that he wouldn’t be able to hear anything over the clanking of pans and decided focus on getting it done quickly so he could rest again.   
“BOY!” Harry accidentally dropped the pan he had been holding and started speed walking to where his Uncle was at the door. Waiting for him there wasn’t just his Uncle but also a man with pale platinum blonde with an aristocratic face and grey eyes. He was wearing what was obviously a very expensive black suit and was holding a cane with a snake head that had emerald eyes.   
“Boy! This is Lucius Malfoy he is going to be taking you to live with him and his family.” His Uncle stated, though Harry noticed that while he had been speaking his eyes looked unfocused and distant. Harry looked from his Uncle to Mr. Malfoy for confirmation.   
“Yes Harry you will be coming with me. So why don’t you go and grab your things and we can head out?” He confirmed. Harry just shook his head. “I don’t have any things, Sir.” He confessed. “Well we’ll leave now then and get anything you need once you get settled. Does that sound ok?” Mr. Malfoy while holding out his hand for Harry to take. Harry paused for just a fraction of a second before nodding and grabbing his hand. After all he wasn’t going to miss an opprotunity to get out here even if it was being offered by a stranger. As soon as he stepped out the door there was a jerking sensation and pop. Just as quickly he felt his feet slam into the ground and would have fallen if he hadn’t been holding Mr. Malfoy’s hand.   
The room he had landed in was very opulent everything was colored in shades of grey and white. The bed in the middle was holding grey silk comforter and off white silk sheets with a whole mountian of pillows. The floor was light grey plushy carpet that matched the cream colored walls perfectly. There were also three other people in the room a woman and two men. The woman began moving towards them first with a worried expression on her face. She had black and white hair and brown eyes. She wore an all black dress that was floor length and swayed as she walked.   
“Did everything go ok? Were there any issues?” She demanded worriedly. “Everything went fine. One good Imperio and his Uncle basically gift wrapped him for me.” Mr. Malfoy reassured her.   
Following behind her at more relaxed pace were the two men. One was very short who had long pointed ears and nose and was wearing glasses with a business suit. His eyes looked slightly squinted and his nails looked sharper than a humans. He was holding what looked to be a scroll and quill. The other man who was tall had long greasy black hair, black eyes, and a hooked nose He was holding two vials one a luminous green and the other a smoke white. The shorter man gave Harry an appriasing look and then looked to Mr. Malfoy.  
“Is this the boy you will be Blood Adopting from his maternal side, Lord Malfoy?” The man inquired. “Yes this is him. I want this ritual done quickly.” Mr. Malfoy demanded. “Of Course, Sir. I just need hime to sign the scroll and get a dab of blood from each of you and we’ll be set.” He explained as he began walking over to the desk. He looked at Harry and asked “Do you know how to sign your signature? If not it’s ok to just print your name on the line.” He held out the quill towards Harry waiting for him to come over and take it. Harry walked over to him and took the quill. He looked down at the scroll and immediately began feeling overwhelmed. There were just so many words. He didn’t have to read them all right? He just had to write his name right? After all he was ten but still one of the worst readers and writers in his class. Pausing for just a second he printed Harry Potter on the line. The short man held out his hand and demanded that Harry give him his. He had a firm hold and pulled out a small knife which he proceeded to prick Harry’s finger with. “Dab your finger next to your name please.” He requested. Harry proceeded to push his down next to his name to leave a bloody impression. “Alright you are all done. Lord Malfoy I need you to do the same and then we will be finished.” He said. Mr. Malfoy walked over to him and took the knife to prick his finger and did the same as Harry. “How long till the ritual takes affect?” Mr. Malfoy asked. “Twenty-four hours and I suggest he be unconcious for that. The changes can be extremely painful.” He explained before leave with a loud pop.  
Mr. Malfoy turned to him. “Alright Harry you are doing a great job but I just need you to do two more things and then you will be all set to rest. Sound good? He asked. Harry nodded his head in response. The taller man with dark hair walked over Mr. Malfoy and handed him the green vile. “ This vial, Lucius, is the De-Aging potion he needs to take that one first. The second one” He said as he handed over the smoky white vial “ is to permanently remove his memories. It will cause him to remain unconscious for several days since it will take time for his mind to process through everything. Also make sure you or Narcissa is there when he wakes up.” He finished explaining before exiting the room. “Thank you Severus. I will make sure me or Narcissa is there.” He responded. Then he held out the green villa for Harry to take. It smelled like rotten eggs. Hesitating a moment to mentally prep himself Harry grabbed the vial and poured it in his mouth. He shuddered it tasted like rotten eggs and coffee. It was horrid. A minute later he swore he could feel himself shrinking that or everything else was getting bigger. Either way it was very disorienting. “Good job Harry. I just need you to drinking this one last vial and then you can rest.” Mr. Malfoy said handing him the white vial. It had a nicer Chamomile scent to it so it wasn’t to hard for him to drink it. It actually had a soothing flavor to it. Chamomile and cream. It made Harry and of sleepy and hazy. He felt his legs start to get heavy and his eyes began to droop. The last thing he remembered was Mr. Mafoy catching him and then his world went black.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schemes continue! Who am I?

Raised For You  
Chapter 2: Awakening 

Lucius watched as the boy slept peacefully. It had been about fifty-three hours since Hadrian had originally lost consciousness. He could already detect the physical difference in the boy’s appearance. His skin had gotten a lot paler and softer. The scars from his previous abuse had also disappeared and since his memory was gone his mental ones would be as well. Soon he would be waking up and he and Narcissa would have a lot of explaining to do. Of course they had to explain things to Draco first. Lucius wasn’t exactly sure how his son would respond to having a Fiancée, especially at such an early age. After all Draco was only 11 but this also wasn’t odd for Purebloods to be Betrothed at such an age. The odd part was going to be explaining Hadrian his situation and the position he would have in Draco’s life. Hadrian wasn’t meant to be a traditional Malfoy wife, with an impressive education and High Society Pureblood background. No he wasn’t meant to navigate political or business situations. If Lucius could have it his way Hadrian will never have to think critical or deeply over anything. Hadrian while Draco’s spouse will be nothing more than a glorified pet. He will of course have the standing of a Malfoy in name but no more than that. He also had to make sure that Draco understood this as well. Hadrian existed for Draco. He would molded completely to his wishes. Actually, he should probably go explain things to Draco now before Hadrian woke up.   
“Tippy!” He shouted. A loud crack filled the room as a house elf appeared spontaneously. She had large grey blue eyes and long pointed nose with large floppy wrinkly ears. She was dressed in a pink pillow case that had oil and other miscellaneous stains on it. “Yes, Sir?” She quivered out.   
“Tippy I need you to remain here and look after Hadrian. Notify me immediately when he begins to stir.” He ordered.  
“Yes Sir.” She said while moving closer to the bed where Hadrian was resting. Satisfied that the situation was taken care of he went to find his son. He had a lot to explain after all and he wanted to make sure Draco understood the situation.   
He luckily found him in his bedroom reading a book on basic potion ingredients and their uses. He knocked before telling him he was coming in. He walked in and sat in the open arm chair by the desk Draco was working at. He waited a minute for his son to finish the page he was on before beginning a very important conversation. After all he wanted Draco’s full attention for this.   
“Draco there is something very important we need to discuss.” Lucius said gently.  
Draco stopped what he was doing and turned towards his father giving him his attention. “What is it Father?” he asked.  
“As of this moment you are engaged to one Hadrian Malfoy.” Lucius replied.  
“Malfoy?” Draco asked hesitantly. A little concerned about the relations he might have to his sudden fiancee.  
“Don’t worry he is not directly related to you by blood. So it is fine.” Lucius responded.   
Draco nodded before asking “He?”  
“Yes your fiancee is a male.” Lucius informed. “ His full name is Hadrian Malfoy and because of extenuating circumstances he is now your fiancee. Don’t worry about the why. As if this moment they do not concern you. Understand?”  
“ Yes, Father” Draco replied.  
“Your mother and I have decided that you deserve the opportunity to mold your future spouse to your satisfaction. He has no memories , he is a blank slate. Your mother is contacting the headmistress of a Charm school to help us educate him how we want. So I want you to make a list of what you want him to become in order to be satisfied with him. Nothing is off the table so be honest. I’m sure she will want to have a through and detailed conversation with you about your expectations for Hadrian when we have a meeting about enrolling him. Ok, Draco?”  
“Anything I want?” Draco asked.  
“Yes. The world is your oyster so to speak.” Lucius responded. Draco nodded and took a quill and blank sheet of paper and began writing. Lucius took this as him beginning to figure out he wanted Hadrian to be raised for him. He got up and left the room to go find his wife and see if she had heard back from the Headmistress.  
Lucius found Narcissus in the same room as the day before. After all it was her favorite room he could usually find her there. He walked in without warning knowing that she was expecting him to come by and beginning to talk details about Hadrian’s education.  
“ Have she responded yet?” He asked.  
“ Yes. She is asked to set an enrollment appointment so she can talk to us about what she expects. Also she told me to inform you that Draco needs to have an idea of he wants Hadrian to become so she begin working on him.” She explained.  
“Don’t worry he is already working on a list and I informed him of his new situation.” He stated.  
“Good.” Narcissus replied.  
“ I’ll let her know you approve of the appointment and that we will meet at her office tomorrow.” She finalized.  
Lucius nodded in agreement. “ I will go back to watching Hadrian then. After all he should be waking up soon.” He stated while getting up and heading towards the door to leave.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
He woke up to a white room or at least he thinks it’s a white room he isn’t really sure what white is. Actually he wasn’t really sure what anything was. Wait WHO IS HE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I appreciate the comments but I will probably never have schedule. I work full time and have to go to school.


End file.
